Best Punchlines
by Ic'ilver
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles et des Punchlines qui traînent. Clasher et faire chier se résument en cent mots x) /!\ CHAP. 67 en ligne : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir
1. Love or Lovés ? (Nami & Vivi)

_Personnages : Nami  & Vivi_

 _Genre : Humor/Clash  
_

 _Lieu : Thousand Sunny_

 _Moment : Entre Little Garden et Alabasta_

 _Source : Twitter_

* * *

 **Love or Lovés ?**

Assise sur une chaise longue en train de bronzer et de siroter un cocktail où des glaçons se noyaient, la rousse soupira. Son amie aux cheveux bleus vint la voir, un verre de limonade à la main où une rondelle de citron était disposée à son bord avec amour par Sanji. Perplexe de son air morose, elle lui demanda la raison de son état.

\- J'veux un chéri, avoua-t-elle.

La princesse arqua un sourcil, étonnée de son comportement qui ne lui ressemblait pas puis claqua des mains, pensant avoir compris.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Évite de parler verlan la prochaine fois !

* * *

 **Bref. J'avais envie de clasher. X)**

 **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris : Chéri = Riche**

 **Review ?**


	2. Pain or Pain ? (Law & Doflamingo)

**Hey ! Bon j'étais pas censée poster d'autres drabbles mais inspiration y était x)**

 **Merci à ma _Tenshi D. Clara_ pour sa review !**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^**

* * *

 _Personnages : Law  & Doflamingo_

 _Genre : Humor_

 _Lieu : Palais royal _

_Moment : Dressrosa_

 _Source : Aucune_

* * *

 **Pain or pain ?**

Law était assis sur la chaise destinée au troisième 'Corazon', ses bras tatoués attachés par des menottes en granit marin.

\- Où est Mugiwara ?

Ce dernier répliqua avec un doigt d'honneur qui laissait transparaitre les lettres de la mort sur sa peau encrée. Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage du flamant rose qui planta des dizaines de fils dans le corps du vaincu.

\- Toujours pas de réponse ?

\- Va te faire foutre…

\- Je vais donc devoir utiliser la manière forte…

Doflamingo sortit un morceau de pain de sa poche qu'il agita sous son nez.

\- Ok ! Arrête ça ! Je vais tout te dire !


	3. Petit doigt (Law & Doflamingo)

**MERCI pour vos reviews ! Je m'attendais pas à ce que ça plaise tellement x)**

 **Vous m'avez tellement motivée que j'en ai écrit trois rien qu'aujourd'hui ^o^**

 **Au passage, je kiffe le lapin sur l'image de l'histoire xDD**

* * *

 _Personnages : Law  & Doflamingo_

 _Genre : Humor/Punchline_

 _Lieu : __Spider Miles,_ _North Blue_

 _Moment : Treize ans avant l'histoire originale_

 _Source : PrimeTimeFut_

* * *

 **Petit doigt**

Assis sur son lit, une cigarette à la main, l'adolescent de treize ans tira une bouffée de fumée toxique qui le fit tousser. Trois coups s'abattirent contre la porte ébène et il cacha par réflexe la clope déjà entamée derrière son dos.

\- Que fais-tu là ?, demanda le flamant rose. Tout le monde t'attend pour dîner.

Le jeune brun hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Doflamingo s'apprêta à partir mais il se ravisa au dernier moment.

\- Alala… Law… Mon petit doigt me dit que tu te drogues.

\- C'est toi qui parles à ton petit doigt et c'est moi qui me drogue ?

* * *

 **J'ai tellement d'inspiration avec ces deux là xD**

 **Le prochain portera sur trois membres des Mugiwara ^^**


	4. Pour un peu de silence (Nami, Zoro & San

**MERCI pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est énorme ! J'vous aime putain ! :D**

 **Maroc Ber : Merciiii ! Voilà le nouveau ! ^^**

 **Lola6276 : Merci pour ta review ! T'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est prévu ! ^o^**

* * *

 _Personnages : Nami, Zoro  & Sanji_

 _Genre : Humor/Clash_

 _Lieu :_ _Thousand Sunny_

 _Moment :_ _Un jour quelconque_

 _Source :_ _J'sais plus..._

* * *

 **Pour un peu de silence**

La sulfureuse rousse des Mugiwara vint vers le sabreur qui dormait tranquillement, les bras derrière la tête. Elle lui vociféra des dizaines d'ordres accompagnés de coups sur la tête qui finirent par réveiller le second de l'équipage.

\- Attends deux secondes, s'écria le second de Luffy à l'égard de la navigatrice, avant de reprendre. C'est beau. Ça s'appelle le silence et lui aussi, il en a marre de toi.

\- De quel droit tu parles comme ça à ma Nami chérie ?!, s'énerva le cuistot qui avait tout entendu.

\- Tu sais respirer par le nez ?, l'interrogea rhétoriquement le marimo. Alors ferme ta gueule.

* * *

 **Ne jamais réveiller Zoro x)**

 **Le prochain sera la vengeance de Sanji x))**


	5. Accident (Sanji & Zoro)

**Heyyy ! Merci _Nocturnis-Lepus, olukkalp, Guest, Emma Dela Luna, Tenshi D. Clara_ et _Chisana hane_ pour votre review anisi qu'à tous ceux qui me suivent ^^ (Désolée de ne pas vous avoir remerciés par PM mais mon PC ne fonctionnait pas...)**

 **On a dépassé les MILLE VUES ainsi que les VINGT REVIEWS !**

 **VOUS ETES LES MEILLEUR(E)S ! ^o^**

* * *

 _Personnages : Sanji  & Zoro_

 _Genre : Humor/Clash_

 _Lieu : Thousand Sunny_

 _Moment : Un jour quelconque, deux ans après ellipse_

 _Source : M'en souviens pas..._

* * *

 **Accident**

Le jeune homme blond alla sur le pont du bateau où il vit son sabreur détesté à moitié endormi. Il tira une bouffée de fumée blanche avant d'éteindre sa cigarette tout juste terminée qu'il jeta, pour en reprendre une neuve. Sanji s'assit près du second de Luffy et soupira avant de briser le silence anciennement installé.

\- Raconte-moi ton accident, ordonna-t-il au sabreur, le plus sérieusement possible.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea.

\- Quel accident ?, lui demanda le meilleur ami de Kuina, les sourcils froncés.

\- Nan ! Tu vas pas me dire que t'es né avec cette gueule là ?

* * *

 _ **Le prochain est sur le chirurgien le plus sexy qu'il existe ! ~**_


	6. Tatouages (Law & Doflamingo)

**Heyyy ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir !**

 **Au fait, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai publié _"la double vie de Maya Swarovski"_ x) Un délire comme d'hab ! Ceux qui ont aimé _"Et si je te sauvais ?"_ devraient apprécier ^^**

* * *

 _Personnages : Law  & Doflamingo_

 _Genre : Punchline_

 _Lieu : Palais royal_

 _Moment : Dressrosa_

 _Source : "Tapis Moquette", de Seth Gueko_

* * *

 **Tatouages**

Le flamant rose dévisageait le jeune corsaire de haut, ce dernier était à moitié mort avec un bras en moins.

\- Law… Ton équipage est celui du Heart et un cœur est dessiné sur son torse, alors pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas la place du _cœur_?

\- Ce tatouage est pour Cora-san… Il a promis de te tuer mais il n'a pas pu parce qu'il avait un cœur. Par contre, celui-ci est pour toi, dit-il en montrant son poing.

Le blond arqua un sourcil, devinant ses pensées.

\- Je me suis tatoué _DEATH_ sur les doigts pour que tu puisses voir la mort d'en face.

* * *

 **Popopo !** **Je suis tellement fière de cette punchline :') C'est ma meilleure !**

 **Des avis pour que je ne me sente pas seule ? :3**


	7. Trop d'amour tue l'amour (Nami & Sanji)

_**ON A D ÉPASSÉ LES DEUX MILLE VUES ! MERCI A TOUS ET**_ _ **MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR VOS REVIEWS ET VOS FOLLOWS/FAVORITES !**_

* * *

 _Personnages : Nami  & Sanji_

 _Genre : Humor/Clash_

 _Lieu : Thousand Sunny_

 _Moment : Un jour quelconque, deux ans après ellipse_

 _Source : Docteur House xD_

* * *

 **Trop d'amour tue l'amour**

\- Nami-chan ! Voilà ton cocktail préparé avec amour !

\- Nami-chan ! Tu veux un massage !

\- Nami-chwan ! ~ Tu es si belle aujourd'hui !

\- Nami-chwaaaaan !

Cette dernière soupira pour la énième fois. C'était vrai, le cuistot était un véritable gentleman mais à la longue, la rousse n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne supportait plus tous ces compliments et elle n'aimait se sentir toujours collée.

Alors que son admirateur revenait la gâter d'une somptueuse coupe de glace à la vanille, elle décida de lui parler.

\- Nami-chan ! L'amour de ma vie ! Tu rayonnes mon monde !

\- Arrête Sanji.

\- Mais-

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton amour pour vivre, juste d'oxygène.

* * *

 **Alala ! C'est une sorcière Nami... (._.)**


	8. Larmes d'amour (Sanji & Viola)

_Personnages : [Viola ; Sanji]_

 _Genre : Punchline  & Romance_

 _Lieu : Dressrosa_

 _Moment : Arc Dressrosa, après la défaite de Doflamingo (si Sanji avait été là)_

 _Source : "Ma couleur", de Booba_

* * *

 **Larmes d'amour**

Donquixote Doflamingo venait de tomber. Le peuple de Dressrosa acclama ses sauveurs. La jeune princesse tomba à genoux au sol puis explosa en larmes, libérée de cette oppression qui avait duré dix longues années.

\- Viola-chan…, murmura chagriné le cuisinier des Mugiwara.

Soudainement une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur les deux amants. Sanji lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever puis esquissa un sourire en détaillant le visage de la belle jeune danseuse tandis que cette dernière semblait interrogative.

\- J'aime la pluie…, avoua-t-il doucement. Parce qu'elle fait disparaître tes larmes.

Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent amoureusement sur celles du blond.


	9. Mandarine (Nami, Robin & Luffy)

_Personnages : Nami, Robin  & Luffy_

 _Genre : Humor/Punchline_

 _Lieu : Thousand Sunny_

 _Moment : Un jour quelconque, deux ans après l'ellipse_

 _Source : "C'est la merde", de Seth Gueko_

* * *

 **Mandarine**

La navigatrice des Mugiwara fulminait de rage. L'une de ses précieuses mandarines avaient disparu. C'était la seconde fois ce mois-ci. Des épluchures de l'agrume étaient cachées dans l'herbe mouillée du pont du Thousand Sunny. Le voleur ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide pour recommencer, non? Il semblerait que si. Elle démasqua le coupable lorsqu'elle vit de la pulpe de fruit autour des lèvres de son Capitaine.

\- Tu sais, la violence ne résout à rien, fit remarquer Robin, amusée.

La belle rousse craqua ses doigts puis un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres pulpeuses.

\- Si, mais je n'ai pas frappé assez fort…


	10. Technique de drague (Cavendish & Rebecca

_Personnages : Cavendish  & Rebecca_

 _Genre : Humor/Punchline_

 _Lieu : Dressrosa_

 _Moment : Quelques semaines après le départ des Mugiwara_

 _Source : Houlà..._

* * *

 **Technique de drague**

Ça faisait quelques temps que la princesse aux nattes roses avait remarqué ses sentiments pour Cavendish. Ce dernier l'avait invitée au restaurant. La jeune femme trépignait l'impatience. En le voyant, elle sourit et prit place face à lui. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens jusqu'à que le blond ne prenne la parole.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aime dans ton regard ?

Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- C'est mon reflet, dit-il avec une voix charmeuse.

Elle jeta son verre d'eau sur son visage.

\- Tu sais quand est-ce que j'aime ta voix ?! C'est quand tu l'utilises pas !


	11. Lèvres scellées (Law & Nami)

**Merci bcp à _Nocturnis-Lepus, Emma Dela Luna, ClemTrafalgar_ et _bananacrco_ pour vos reviews !**

* * *

 _Personnages : [Law ; Nami]_

 _Genre : Humor/Punchline_

 _Lieu : Thousand Sunny_

 _Moment : Un jour, après l'arc Dressrosa_

 _Source : "Noir", Sexion d'Assaut *^*_

* * *

 **Lèvres scellées**

Nami déballait sa vie. Law espérait sa mort. Il faisait mine d'écouter la rousse en face de lui parler d'argent, d'argent, de shopping… et d'argent. Soudainement elle se leva de son transat. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant Nami partir dans la salle de bain pour se remaquiller. N'ayant aucune envie d'épuiser une nouvelle heure à écouter la navigatrice, il fit apparaitre une bulle bleue autour du navire. La jeune femme arriva quelques minutes après, paniquée, en poussant des cris incompréhensibles. Le chirurgien étira un sourire narquois.

\- Tu parles trop, chérie. Alors j'ai remplacé ton gloss par de la glue.


	12. Prêt (Nami & Mugiwara)

**Merci bcp pour vos nombreux reviews ! :D**

 **Nami ne semble pas très appréciée X)**

* * *

 _Personnages : Nami, Straw Hats P._

 _Genre : Humor/Punchline_

 _Lieu : Thousand Sunny_

 _Moment : Un jour, osef_

 _Source : Facebook xD_

* * *

 **Prêt**

Nami rayonnait de bonheur. Aujourd'hui était le jour où tout l'équipage devait rembourser l'argent emprunté au triple. Usopp aidait Franky à construire une barque pour s'enfuir, Zoro occupait le cuisinier avec une énième dispute pendant que Luffy faisait des provisions, Robin était chargée de retenir la navigatrice et Brook ambiançait le tout en jouant le thème de l'exorciste.

Après quelques coups bien placés, tous les Mugiwara étaient réunis sur le pont, couverts de bosses. Quelques centaines de milliers de berries plus tard, Nami avait les yeux en forme de cœurs.

\- L'amour est dans le prêt… ~, susurra-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **C'est nul mais j'assume ! xDD**


	13. Ton père (Belmer)

**A toutes les filles qui se font draguer par des mecs sans imagination xD**

* * *

 _Personnages : Belmer_

 _Genre : Humor/Clash_

 _Lieu : Une base de la Marine_

 _Moment : Vingt ans avant_

 _Source : Facebook #Facepalm_

* * *

 **Ton père**

Ça faisait un mois que Belmer avait quitté le village de Kokoyashi. Étant l'une des rares femmes Marines, elle se faisait souvent draguer avec des phrases d'accroche… pas toujours très accrocheuses.

\- Hé ! Ton père ne serait pas vendeur de Fanta ? Parce que t'es fantastique !

\- Ton père ne serait pas le PDG de LU ? Parce que t'es trop craquante !

\- Ton père ne serait pas vendeur de glaces ? Parce que t'es vraiment trop fraîche !

La rouge finit par se retourner vers l'un d'eux, en essayant de garder son calme.

\- Dis-moi, ton père ne serait pas barman ? Parce que tu me saoules grave !

* * *

 **J'enchaîne les blagues de merde... xDD**


	14. Tes yeux (Cavendish & Rebecca)

**Wesh les gens ! Ouais je suis de retour ! 8D Étant donné que j'ai une douzaine de drabbles d'avance, je me suis dit que ce serait pas trop mal de les poster... Par contre, la suite de mes autres fics est pas encore écrite... u.u Elle va arriver, elle va arriver...**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos adorables reviews ! (Je crois vous avoir tous répondu... si non, n'hésitez pas à me taper...) et... bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Personnages : [Rebecca ; Cavendish]_

 _Genre : Humor/Clash_

 _Lieu : Dressrosa_

 _Moment : Quelques semaines après le départ des Mugiwara_

 _Source : Facebook_

* * *

 **Tes yeux**

Depuis la dispute au restaurant, Rebecca n'adressait plus la parole au blond. Celui-ci ne comprenait la raison de son énervement mais décida tout de même de l'inviter une nouvelle fois pour se faire pardonner. La princesse, après hésitation, accepta quand même sa demande.

Alors qu'ils attendaient leur commande, Cavendish ne tarissait pas d'éloges de sa beauté et de la manière dont il parvenait à faire tomber les femmes sous son charme alors que Rebecca l'écoutait distraitement.

\- Alors Rebecca-chan, l'interpella le pirate d'une voix séductrice. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères chez moi ?

\- Tes yeux, commença-t-elle en l'imitant. Parce qu'avec, tu peux m'admirer.


	15. Lâche (Usopp & Smack)

**Pas d'humour pour ce drabble mais un personnage malheureusement trop peu vu dans les fanfictions u.u**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Usopp  & Smack_

 _Genre : Friendship  & Punchline_

 _Lieu : Le village de Kokoyashi _

_Moment : Pendant l'arc Arlong_

 _S ource : "Only God Can Judge Me" de 2Pac_

* * *

 **Lâche**

-Tch… Déjà mort, soupira l'homme-poisson.

Le long nez, couvert de ketchup, esquissa un sourire. Son adversaire n'avait même pas pris la peine de vérifier s'il était véritablement mort. Ussop se couvrit de poussière pour donner l'impression d'un terrible combat à ses nakamas. Soudainement, il repensa à Nami qui se poignarda pour le protéger, Zoro qui préféra la mort à une défaite, Sanji, prêt à tout pour les larmes d'une femme, ou même Luffy, son capitaine complètement inconscient. Il finit par se relever, déterminé.

\- Pas si vite, tronche de merlan !

 _« Je préfère mourir comme un homme que vivre comme un lâche ! »_


	16. Aveugle (Fugitora, Akainu, Hina)

**Allez, un peu de romance dans ce monde de brutes !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Fujitora  & [Akainu ; Hina]_

 _Genre : Romance  & Drama_

 _Lieu : Le QG de la Marine_

 _Moment : Quelques années avant l'arc original_

 _S ource : Nan mais là, il y a pas de source xD_

* * *

 **Aveugle**

Fujitora serra les poings. Il ne supportait pas voir Akainu tourner autour de la belle rose, qui se laissait faire, à son plus grand désarroi. Il était prêt à tout pour voir ce cauchemar s'arrêter, même à tuer s'il le devait, même à mourir s'il le fallait.

C'était en voyant Hina dans les bras du noiraud qu'il comprit qu'il l'avait définitivement perdue. Des perles de larmes tombèrent lorsqu'il vit les lèvres qu'il avait toujours rêvées, s'enlacer avec d'autres. Le Marine admira une dernière fois la cascade de fils roses avant de saisir un poignard.

C'était donc vrai : l'amour rend aveugle…


	17. Jeu de cartes (Luffy, Rebecca & Doffy)

_Personnages : Rebecca, Luffy  & Doflamingo_

 _Genre : Friendship_

 _Lieu : Dressrosa_

 _Moment : Juste avant la défaite de Doffy_

 _S ource : Facebook_

* * *

 **Jeu de cartes**

\- LUCYYYYYYYYYYY!

Grâce à une _room_ , l'interpellé échangea sa place avec Viola à temps.

\- Certes tu t'es relevé, commença le flamant rose avec son sourire. Mais tu peines à tenir debout.

Une avalanche de fils vint transpercer Luffy qui se fit éjecter contre des débris du Royaume.

\- Tu ne pourras pas cesser ce jeu à temps. Tous ces misérables qui ont osé se rebeller mourront avec ce pays !

Luffy se releva comme si de rien était puis craqua ses doigts.

\- Tu n'as rien compris, Flamingo… Ce n'est pas un jeu : on ne joue ni avec les cœurs, ni avec les dames !


	18. Je serai là (Law & Lamy)

_Personnages : Law  & Lamy_

 _Genre : Punchline  & Family_

 _Lieu : Le Sub Nautilus_

 _Moment : Après le départ de Luffy de Fuchsia_

 _Source : "Je serai là", de Soprano_

* * *

 **Je serai là**

 _« Y'aura du ciment sur mes mains pour bâtir ton avenir… »_

Law ferma la porte de sa cabine pour pénétrer le couloir sombre. Soudainement il entendit des sanglots étouffés puis vit une petite brune assise sur le sol métallique, les yeux rougis. Le jeune homme se pencha à sa hauteur et laissa la petite sœur pleurer contre son torse.

\- Je l'ai vu avec une autre…, avoua Lamy d'une voix brisée, en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa main.

Le chirurgien fronça les sourcils puis craqua ses phalanges.

\- Vraiment ?

 _« Y'aura du sang sur mes mains si un homme te fait souffrir… »_


	19. Cœur de pierre (Luffy, Zoro & Nami)

**Hey ! La punchline (?) d'aujourd'hui est nulle (ce qui connaissaient Jhon Rachid vont me charrier xDD) mais bon... J'assume x)**

* * *

 _Personnages : Luffy  & Nami & Zoro_

 _Genre : Humor_

 _Lieu : Sur le grand pont, à Enies Lobby_

 _Moment : L'arc Enies Lobby_

 _Source : "Meurtre par Strangulation",_ _de Maître Gims_

* * *

 **Cœur de pierre**

Le cyborg venait de brûler les plans de Pluton au grand désarroi des agents du Cipher Pol 9. Au même moment, les membres de la Franky Family apparurent, faisant pleurer leur chef qui les croyait morts.

\- FERMEZ-LA VOUS TOUS !, ordonna le porteur du chapeau de paille, pressé de sauver l'archéologue.

\- T'as pas de cœur ou quoi ?!, lui crièrent le sabreur et la navigatrice, choqués.

\- Bien sûr que si !, répliqua-t-il, en prenant une pose _sensé_ être classe. J'ai un cœur de pierre… mais laissez-moi vous préciser que c'est une pierre précieuse !

\- Vraiment… ?, fredonna la rousse, les yeux en forme de berries.

* * *

 **Le prochain est un gars très sexy avec des tâches de rousseurs... Vous devinez ? :3**


	20. Allô, la Marine ? (Ace & Garp)

**Évidemment je ne pouvais pas ne rien écrire sur mon BG préféré ! *^***

* * *

 _Personnages : Ace  & Garp_

 _Genre : Humor  & Clash_

 _Lieu : J'sais pas ! Imaginez !_

 _Moment : Après l'entrée d'Ace dans la piraterie_

 _Source : Facebook, le recueil des blagues pourries 8D_

* * *

 **Allô, la Marine ?**

Ace était complètement désespéré. Il attrapa son escargophone et tourna plusieurs fois le cadran.

\- Allô, la Marine ?, s'exclama-t-il. Au secours !

\- Ace ?!, s'étouffa la voix de son grand-père _adoré_. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Le vieux ! Il y a deux filles qui se battent pour moi !

Le père de Dragon esquissa un sourire. Il avait pris l'habitude de voir de nombreuses femmes se retourner au passage du plus jeune, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'y faire, à son plus grand amusement.

\- Où est le problème ?, demanda Garp, intrigué.

\- C'est la moche qui gagne !, s'écria le brun aux tâches de rousseurs, paniqué.

* * *

 **Si on arrive à atteindre les cent reviews avant la semaine prochaine, je posterai un nouveau drabble ! ;3**


	21. Pour elle (Ace & Dadan)

**100 reviews. En _un_ jour. VOUS ÊTES DES OUFS ! 0_0' MERCI INFINIMENT ! En particulier à Sonok', ma serial revieweuse XD**

 **Je tiens toujours mes promesses alors voilà un nouveau drabble !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Ace  & Dadan_

 _Genre : Family_

 _Lieu : Mont Corvo_

 _Moment : Avant la rencontre entre Ace et Luffy_

 _Source : Devise de la mère de 2pac_

* * *

 **Pour elle**

Le visage mélancolique, Ace ruminait sa colère envers le monde entier, l'océan pour seul horizon.

\- Dis maman, pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?, murmura-t-il.

C'était la question qui lui revenait souvent à l'esprit.

\- Si tu ne trouves aucune raison de vivre, trouve une raison de crever, gronda la grosse voix de sa mère adoptive. Au moins, on sera débarrassés.

Il ferma les yeux, un blanc mortel s'emparant de l'atmosphère, puis se reprit :

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de mourir…, commença-t-il. Pour elle.

Ace se leva pour partir, d'un pas assuré, sans remarquer le sourire qui fleurissait sur le visage de la rousse.


	22. Reine (Hancock)

**Wesh les meufs ! ça va ? :3**

 **New drabble ! (ouais on est samedi mais osef ! 8D ça va être le nouveau jour de post je pense)  
**

* * *

 _Personnages : Hancock_

 _Genre : Punchline_

 _Lieu : Mariejoie_

 _Moment : Avant la rencontre entre Hancock et Luffy_

 _Source : "Comme une étoile", Booba  
_

* * *

 **Reine**

Sengoku avait convoqué les Capitaines Corsaires pour une nouvelle réunion. Pour la première fois, Hancock avait accepté d'y participer. Elle descendit du vaisseau de la Marine pour avancer vers l'imposant château de Mariejoie. Un frisson la parcourut, mais elle continua.

Au fil de sa marche, de nombreux souvenirs, plus terrifiants les uns que les autres lui revenaient en mémoire. Salomé, sentant la peur de sa maîtresse, vint la réconforter comme pourrait le faire un serpent. Un sourire discret mais sincère fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle continua d'avancer d'un pas assuré.

 _« J'ai couru comme un esclave pour marcher comme une reine. »_

* * *

 **Petite parenthèse : je pense que vous savez toutes (ou presque) que j'aime le rap... (évident puisque c'est ce qui m'a inspirée pour ce recueil) alors pour celles qui en ont marre de se faire saigner les oreilles sur Skyrock, je vous conseille franchement Kery James ! ;D ( _"Lettre à la république", "Mouhammed Alix", "Racailles"_ etc...)**


	23. Si je vous le disais (Les sœurs Boa)

**On vient de dépasser les 10000 vues ! Vous êtes géniaux ! :DD Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Hancock, Marigold, Sandersonia_

 _Genre : Romance_

 _Lieu : Amazon Lily_

 _Moment : L'arc Amazon Lily_

 _Source : Twitter_

* * *

 **Si je vous le disais…**

\- Grande sœur ! Es-tu bien sûre de ce que tu fais ?, s'exclama Marigold, folle d'inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?, demanda Sandersonia.

L'impératrice pirate esquissa un sourire et alla dans le balcon. Du château royal, elle pouvait voir l'homme de ses rêves dévorer le plat traditionnel d'Amazon Lily pendant que les femmes de l'île s'amusaient avec son fruit du démon. Ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsque son regard saphir croisa les yeux chocolat du porteur du chapeau de paille. En la voyant, il sourit et lui fit un geste de la main.

\- Si je vous le disais, vous tomberiez aussi amoureuses de lui.


	24. Je ne te hais pas (Zoro & Sanji)

**Ce drabble représente très bien mon état d'âme d'aujourd'hui ^^'**

* * *

 _Personnages : Zoro  & Sanji_

 _Genre : Humor/Clash_

 _Lieu : Thousand Sunny_

 _Moment : L'arc osef !_

 _Source : Twitter (toujours... xD)_

* * *

 **Je ne te hais pas**

Zoro entra dans la cuisine où Sanji préparait de la nourriture pour le porteur du chapeau de paille, soit pour cent personnes. Il s'assit sur une chaise haute et fronça les sourcils, l'air concentré.

\- Fais attention, tes neurones vont brûler.

\- J'dois te poser une question, crétin de cuistot, dit le disciple de Mihawk, très sérieusement. Franchement, tu me hais à quel point ?

\- Qui a dit que je te haïssais ?

Le vert arqua un sourcil, se demandant où il souhaitait en venir.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, commença-t-il. Mais si tu brûlais et que j'avais de l'eau, je la boirais sûrement.


	25. Inutiles (Hancock & Shichibukai)

**Heyyyy ! J'crois que mon coup de gueule de la semaine vous a fait plaisir xD**

 **Désolée Sonok' mais celui-ci est aussi sur Hancock :3**

* * *

 _Personnages : Hancock  & Shichibukai_

 _Genre : Humor/Clash/Punchline_

 _Lieu : QG de la Marine_

 _Moment : Pendant __l'ellipse_

 _Source : Twitter ! :p_

* * *

 **Inutiles**

Kuma était immobile, Mihawk dormait, Doflamingo souriait de toutes ses dents tandis que Law le fusillait du regard, et Hancock était accablée en voyant la gueule du nouveau corsaire dont on ne dira pas le nom au risque de se faire défoncer par tous les gens n'ayant pas lu les scans.

L'impératrice Pirate soupira en les dévisageant.

\- Homme s'écrit avec un "h" au début, pourtant cette lettre n'a pas d'importance. Dès le début, on avait compris que vous étiez inutiles, commenta-t-elle, avec un sourire.

Toutes les personnes présentes se dévisagèrent, puis esquissèrent un sourire.

\- Hancock s'écrit aussi avec un "h"…


	26. One Piece (Mugiwara)

_Personnages : Mugiwara_

 _Genre : Humor/Punchline_

 _Lieu : Rough Tell_

 _Moment : Vers la fin de One Piece_

 _Source : Facebook_

* * *

 **One Piece**

Les Mugiwara venaient d'atteindre Rough Tell. Ils fouillèrent l'île de fond en comble jusqu'à trouver un petit coffre cadenassé où avait été laissé un petit message venant de l'ancien Roi des pirates en personne. Avec émotion, Luffy lut la lettre à haute voix :

\- « Si tu lis ce message, c'est que tu as trouvé mon trésor ! Bravo à toi ! J'espère que tu en feras bon usage. »

Avec l'aide de sa navigatrice, Luffy déverrouilla le coffre et découvrit enfin le trésor recherché par le monde entier.

\- On a enfin trouvé le respect !, s'exclama le nouveau seigneur des pirates, les larmes aux yeux.


	27. Étoiles (Cavendish & Rebecca)

**_MESSAGE POUR CEUX QUI SUIVENT MES AUTRES FICTIONS : _ Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite. Disons que l'arrivée de mon bulletin a beaucoup refroidi mes parents ^^' Du coup, bye bye les fanfics... :'( Pour ceux qui veulent connaître l'avancement des chapitres, je le change régulièrement sur mon profil ;)**

 **...**

 **Sinon, j'espère que ce drabble vous plaira !** **J'aurais vraiment dû faire un recueil séparé pour ces deux là xDD**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! C'est très encourageant ! :D**

 **Emma Dela Luna : Ah merde xD J'avais oublié, désolée... ^^' Le respect ? ça ressemble à moi ! 8D Je suis l'allégorie du respect ! #SBAFF# Et aussi, merci pour ta review ! ^0^**

* * *

 _Personnages : [Cavendish ; Rebecca]_

 _Genre : Humor/Clash_

 _Lieu : Dressrosa_

 _Moment : Après l'arc Dressrosa_

 _Source : Twitter ! ^^'_

* * *

 **Étoiles**

Malgré leurs nombreuses disputes (et grâce à la force de persuasion d'un Kyros pas très content…), Cavendish invita la petite princesse aux cheveux roses, prétextant un message urgent à lui dire en face à face.

\- Je t'aime, finit par avouer le Prince Noble avec un sourire.

Les joues de la jeune femme devinrent écarlates. Elle tenta de paraître impassible face à cette soudaine révélation et se reprit :

\- Tu m'aimes comment ?, demanda la rose d'une voix neutre malgré son excitation.

\- Compte les étoiles dans le ciel.

Elle leva la tête et une veine apparut sur son front.

\- Il fait jour.

\- Justement !


	28. Pleurs (Shirahoshi, Jinbei & Hody)

_Personnages : Hody Jones, Shirahoshi  & Jinbei_

 _Genre : Punchline  & Drama_

 _Lieu : L'île des hommes-poissons_

 _Moment : L'arc avec les hommes-poissons_

 _Source : Ariane Grande (askip...)_

* * *

 **Pleurs**

\- C'est moi qui ai tué ta mère, Shirahoshi !, cria Hody Jones, en souriant de toutes ses dents acérées.

\- Je sais…, avoua la princesse, les larmes aux yeux.

Toutes les personnes présentes furent interloquées de sa révélation et certains en versèrent même des larmes, admirant ce courage sans limite, tandis que d'autres maudissaient le requin. Un profond respect s'empara du cœur de Jinbei, alors que l'homme-poisson riait à pleines dents en la traitant de faible.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas princesse, commença le bleu d'un ton solennel. Les gens qui pleurent ne sont pas des faibles, ils ont juste été forts trop longtemps.


	29. Enfin ! (Cavendish, Rebecca & Kyros)

**Désolée pour cette journée de retard x) j'avais complètement oublié que c'était le week-end xDD J'ai perdu toute notion du temps x)**

 **C'est la suite directe du 27ème drabble ! J'espère que ça répondra à ta question _xxxQueenxxx_ ;)**

* * *

 _Personnages : __[Cavendish ; Rebecca] & Kyros_

 _Genre : Romance_

 _Lieu : Dressrosa_

 _Moment : __Après l'arc Dressrosa_

 _S ource : Twitter #NationalBoyfriendDay (qui est passé complètement inaperçu à côté des hashtags #OnT'aLigotéCommeKimK et #LibérerLePigeon xD)_

* * *

 **Enfin !**

\- Je plaisantais, commença le blond, voyant la mine décomposée de la jeune femme avant de reprendre d'une voix charmeuse. Rebecca-chan, les étoiles devraient être jalouses tellement tu brilles à mes yeux. Je t'aime.

La princesse porta à son menton puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Où est le piège ?

\- Hein ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'étoiles.

\- Si, il y a le Soleil.

\- Hm… Alors je ne comprends pas.

\- Mais…

\- Ah ! Tu voulais dire : je m'aime !

Cavendish claqua de la langue, frustré de sa réaction puis l'attrapa par la nuque pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, pendant qu'un Kyros satisfait esquissait un sourire.


	30. Couteau (Sanji & Pudding)

**/!\ SPOIL SCAN 850 /!\**

 **C'EST UN GROS SPOIL, JE VOUS PRÉVIENS !**

 **x**

 **x**

 **C'est bon ? :3 Bref ! Un drabble sur le personnage le plus détesté actuellement de One Piece x) J'étais obligée d'en faire un sur cette c*nnasse ! è_é**

* * *

 _Personnages : Sanji  & Pudding_

 _Genre : Punchline  & Drama_

 _Lieu : Whole Cake_

 _Moment : L'arc Whole Cake, quelques jours avant de la mariage de Sanji (scan 850)_

 _S ource : "Teknishun", Lino_

* * *

 **Couteau**

La fille de Big Mom remit sa frange en place et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de son futur époux.

\- Sanji !, s'exclama Pudding avec un grand sourire. Je te cherchais.

\- Ah…

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, pourquoi cela ?

Un gargouillement se fit entendre de la part du prince blond qui ne releva même pas.

\- Tu dois mourir de faim !, s'exclama-t-elle, faussement horrifiée. Je file te préparer un repas !

\- C'est une excellente idée, Pudding-chan !, répliqua le Vinsmoke en se levant. Je vais t'aider ! Pour cela, commence par prendre ce putain de couteau que tu as laissé dans mon dos.


	31. Compétition (Mugiwara)

**Déjà le week-end XD Je vois qu'il vous a plu le dernier drabble ! MERCI ÉNORMÉMENT pour vos reviews !**

 **Guest : Oh tkt, ta réaction n'est pas du tout excessive ! J'ai fait pire ! Cette c*nnasse mérite d'être découpée puis brûlée vive ! è_é Comment ça un coup de poing ?! D: Mais t'es trop gentille avec elle ! Imagine la pire mort, ça doit être celle que j'imagine xp Oui bon là, c'est la mienne qui est excessive XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Mugiwara_

 _Genre : Humor_

 _Lieu : Thousand Sunny_

 _Moment : Deux ans après, la sorcière n'a pas changé :p_

 _Source : Mon cerveau ! :D_

* * *

 **Compétition**

\- Tu es la plus forte Nami-swaaaaan !

\- Bats-toi comme un homme Zoro !, s'exclamèrent Franky et Luffy, surexcités.

\- Vous êtes prêts ?, demanda Brook. Je rappelle les règles : si Nami parvient à boire plus de bouteilles que Zoro, les dettes de toute l'équipage seront doublées. Dans le cas contraire, elles seront divisées par deux et Nami devra me montrer sa culo-

Le crâne fracassé de Brook annonça le début de la compétition. Après avoir enchainé des dizaines de chopes consécutives, une main apparut comme par magie et versa un somnifère dans le verre de la navigatrice.

\- Désolée Nami…, murmura l'archéologue avec un sourire.


	32. Déterminées (Nami & Nojiko)

**_Merci énormément pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos favoris ! C'est adorable ! :)_**

 **lipt : Merci beaucoup ! ^^**

 **Emma Dela Luna : C'est son rôle dans cet équipage de fous ! 8D Très bonne idée ! Je te suis ! (On va la tuer comme Marco XP) Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Nami  & Nojiko_

 _Genre : Drama, Family  & Punchline_

 _Lieu : Le village de Kokoyashi _

_Moment : Dix ans avant, après la mort de Belmer_

 _Source : "Banlieusards", Kery Jaaaaaaaames ! :D_

* * *

 **Déterminées**

\- Nami…

La fille aînée de Belmer sanglota en voyant sa jeune sœur couverte d'hématomes. Celle-ci n'y fit pas attention et compta vivement ses nouvelles liasses de billets déchirés et ensanglantés.

\- Tu dois te soigner !

\- Nojiko, commença calmement la rousse en lui prenant les épaules. Arrête de pleurer pour moi ! Si tu veux pleurer, pleure des larmes de détermination ! Car ceci n'est pas une plainte mais une révolution !

La fille aux cheveux de l'océan sécha ses larmes et hocha frénétiquement la tête tandis que la rousse étirait un grand sourire.

\- Je suis fière de toi, petite sœur, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.


	33. Traître (Gyn & Don Krieg)

**SONOKO ! Devine c'est qui le nouveau ?! :D (d'accord, tu l'as vu dans la liste des personnages mais c'est pas grave x))**

 **Punchline du p'tit frère, cette fois !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos avis !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Gyn  & Don Krieg_

 _Genre : Punchline_

 _Lieu : Sur une île quelconque, à East Blue_

 _Moment : Après la défaite de Don Krieg vs Luffy sur le Baratie_

 _Source : "Sauvagerie #2", Kalash Criminel  
_

* * *

 **Traître**

Gyn sortit de l'hôpital pour respirer l'air frais. Par chance, il avait réussi à trouver un médecin qui acceptait de soigner son équipage, encore en convalescence.

Brusquement, une forte main entoura son cou basané, prêt à l'étouffer. Gyn sortit son pistolet puis tira sur l'homme derrière lui, l'obligeant à poser un genou à terre puisqu'il tenait fermement l'autre couverte de sang.

\- Tu devrais mourir pour ta trahison !

Le brun s'avança vers lui pour mieux le surplomber et dit avec assurance :

\- Faites attention à vos paroles, _Capitaine_. Vous avez beau faire deux mètres, pour vous enterrer, il suffit d'un neuf millimètres.


	34. Oiseaux (Ben Beckman & Rockstar)

_Personnages : Rockstar  & Ben Beckman_

 _Genre : Humor_

 _Lieu : Sur le Red Force_

 _Moment : Bien avant la guerre de Marineford_

 _Source : Moi :D_

* * *

 **Oiseaux**

Rockstar observait du pont son Capitaine supplier le Commandant de la première flotte de l'homme le plus fort du monde (NDA : J'avais du mal à faire cent mots xD) d'intégrer son équipage. Le blond à la coupe d'ananas refusa pour la énième fois au grand désarroi du Roux. Pensive, la nouvelle recrue alla auprès du second qui fumait tranquillement une petite cigarette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'a le Capitaine avec les oiseaux ?, demanda innocemment le roux. Marco le phénix, Œil de faucon…

Ben Beckman retira sa cigarette et expulsa la fumée blanchâtre puis le fixa intensément, faisant déglutir le célèbre rookie qui se maudissait d'avoir posé une telle question.

\- C'est un manchot.

* * *

 **#BDM**

 **#VDM**

 **Review ? :D**


	35. Black Friday (Luffy & Ace)

**_DÉCONSEILLÉ_ aux personnes n'aimant pas l'humour noir :p (mais celui-ci est plutôt soft, je vous rassure (en tout cas pour moi...))**

 **Visiteur : (chap. 26) Ravie que tu aimes ce drabble ! ^^ En espérant que les prochains te plairont !**

 **Merci pour vos gentilles reviews !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Luffy  & Ace_

 _Genre : Black Humor (je sais pas si ça se dit ^-^')  & Drama_

 _Lieu : Sur le Thousand Sunny_

 _Moment : Après l'éllipse_

 _Source : Toujours moi ! _

* * *

**Black Friday**

\- Luffyyyyyy !

L'interpellé tourna sa tête brusquement en entendant cette voix qui lui était si connue. C'était juste impossible ! Il vit un grand brun aux tâches de rousseurs sur le ponton qui tenait fermement son célèbre chapeau orange pour éviter qu'il se fasse empoter par le vent.

\- Ace… ? AAAAAACE !, hurla le petit brun en sanglotant.

Il sauta dans ses bras et pleura contre son torse.

\- C-COMMENT T'AS FAIT ?! JE TE CROYAIS BORT !, balbutia-t-il, le nez plein de morve.

L'ancien commandant étira un grand sourire et toucha sa joue de la main gauche pour se retransformer.

\- Gaaaaahahaha ! Poisson d'avril, ma p'tite paille !

* * *

 **...**

 **Oui, c'est bien Mr 2.**

 **Oui, vous avez le droit de me frapper ! 8D**


	36. SPÉCIAL 200 REVIEWS !

**Guest :** **Haha merci ! Ravie que tu aimes ! J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite !**

xXx

 **MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS ! On a déjà atteint l'énorme nombre de 200 reviews (et même plus !) grâce à ChocOlive Flamous, une nouvelle serial revieweuse x) Vraiment heureuse de savoir que ces drabbles vous plaisent ! Je ne pensais pas un jour atteindre ce chiffre :')**

 **Donc évidemment...**

 _ **~o~ BONUS SPÉCIAL 200 REVIEWS ! ~o~**_

* * *

 _Je vous énonce les "règles" du jeu :_

 _Les quatre drabbles qui suivent sous-entendent **UN SEUL** groupe de rap ! (pour garder l'esprit du recueil). il peut très bien y avoir une parole d'une de leurs musiques, ou juste un sous-entendu concernant leurs clips et albums !_

 _Devinez lequel c'est !_

 _Le résultat sera dit la semaine prochaine !_

* * *

 _Personnage : Nami_

 _Genre : Drama_

 _Lieu : Sur une barque, à East Blue_

 _Moment : Quelques temps avant la rencontre entre Nami et Luffy_

* * *

 **Billets**

Un mince sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de la jolie rousse qui observait au loin la réaction des pirates qu'elle venait de dépouiller. Elle déverrouilla en un clin d'œil le coffre. Son sourire s'agrandit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle comptait l'arc-en-ciel de billets. Elle replaça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille puis s'allongea sur la barque, serrant les billets contre sa poitrine, tout en lâchant un soupir.

\- Regarde-moi Belmer, murmura Nami en levant les yeux au ciel. Les billets bleus sont devenus violets, les rouges sont devenus verts… Avec cet argent, je parviendrai enfin à racheter le village !

* * *

 _Personnages : Luffy  & Ace_

 _Genre : Family_

 _Lieu : A Marineford_

 _Moment : Pendant la guerre à Marineford_

 _NDA :_ _Pour m'excuser de la semaine dernière...? x) En particulier toi **Shikyo-chan** ! :p (le drabble avec Law est pour bientôt ^^)_

* * *

 **Que la famille**

Luffy venait d'arriver sur l'immense plateforme d'exécution. Il ordonna à Galdino ***** de détacher Ace pendant qu'il les protégeait du Bouddha. Une fois libéré, le fils de Roger créa une issue de feu pour leur permettre de s'enfuir.

Les deux frères couraient côte à côte, combattant de façon synchronisée ce qui émerveillait toutes les personnes présentes.

\- C'était la chose la plus stupide que tu aies faite Lu' !

Le dénommé aborda l'un des grands sourires qu'il savait si bien faire.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais laissé ?

Ace soupira mais sourit malgré lui.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a que la famille qui compte…

* * *

 ***Mister 3**

xXx

 _Personnage : Baggy_

 _Genre : Drama_

 _Lieu : Sur Grandline_

 _Moment : Après l'éllipse_

* * *

 **La beauté des billets**

 _Pauvre adolescent au visage sale et au nez rouge qui amusait toute la populace. Baggy les haïssait, ces bourgeois qui le prenaient de haut et de pitié à cause de sa modeste condition. Il se jura un jour de trouver tant de trésors qu'ils en pâliraient de jalousie et seraient tous à ses pieds._

Le clown aux cheveux bleus se réveilla brusquement de sa nostalgie. En tournant la tête, il vit sa belle Alvida qui comptait avec avidité les nouveaux billets volés. Dire que quelques années auparavant, les femmes le trouvaient laid… Aujourd'hui, il les possédait toutes à ses pieds.

* * *

 **BONUS DE LEURS DERNIERS CLIPS :**

 _Personnages : Franky, Chopper_

 _Genre : Humor_

 _Lieu : Sur une île de Grandline_

 _Moment : Avant l'ellipse_

* * *

 **Wanted**

Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu' _elle_ avait disparu. Elle lui manquait tant ! Le charpentier aux cheveux bleus désespérait de ne plus la revoir. Il imprima des centaines voire des milliers d'avis de recherche où était inscrit le numéro : 01 76 50 66 33 *****. A l'aide de ses amis, Usopp, Chopper et Brook, il collait ses affiches un peu partout sur les murs de la ville.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on la retrouvera comme ça, Franky ?, demanda innocemment le renne au nez bleu.

\- Évidemment !, s'exclama avec conviction le cyborg, avant de fondre en larmes. Ma petite bouteille de cola, tu me manques tant…

* * *

 ***Le numéro renvoie à la promo d'une musique du groupe. C'est un numéro gratuit** _**NORMALEMENT**_ _ **.**_ **Libre à vous d'essayer ou non, je ne prendrai _AUCUNE _ plainte. (perso je l'ai réessayé juste avant de poster ce chapitre et ça fonctionne toujours :3)**

xXx

 **Vous avez deviné ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre résultat et votre avis sur le concept ! (toutes les sources seront dites la semaine prochaine !)**

 **Au passage, ils sortent leur nouveau clip _CE SOIR A_ _20_ _h_ ! ^o^**


	37. Première tentative (Belmer & Corazon)

**Bravo et merci à toutes les personnes qui ont participé au jeu de la semaine dernière ! Vous êtes nombreuses (nombreux ?) à avoir trouvé que c'était PNL !**

 ** _Réponses et sources des drabbles :_**

1) Billets : _"_ _Les billets bleus sont devenus violets, les rouges sont devenus verts"_ vient de **"Naha"** (que je vous conseille vraiment ^^)

2) Que la famille : C'est le titre de leur premier album !

3) La beauté des billets : Un peu plus compliqué celui-ci. C'était un sous-entendu d'une de leurs répliques : _"_ _Avant j'étais moche dans la tess, aujourd'hui j'plais à Eva Mendes"_ qui vient de **"DA"**

4) Wanted : Là, je reconnais qu'elle était dure x) Fallait suivre leur groupe pour le savoir. En fait, ça vient des clips de **"Naha", "Onizuka"** et **"Béné"** qui font une véritable série et le personnage principal est surnommé Coca-cola x) De plus, le numéro était une promo de leur nouveau clip et quand on appelle, on peut entendre la musique de **"Béné"** ;) Passez voir les clips si ça vous dit ! ^^

 **Voilà voilà ! Je vous laisse avec le drabble suivant !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Belmer  & Rocinante_

 _Genre : Humor_

 _Lieu : Dans une base de la marine_

 _Moment : Avant la naissance de Nami, quand Belmer était encore dans la marine_

 _Source : Youtube (Absol Vidéo x))_

* * *

 **Première tentative**

Ça faisait quelques temps qu'une femme venait d'intégrer la marine. L'armée étant principalement composée d'hommes, beaucoup de paires d'yeux se tournaient lors du passage de la femme aux cheveux rouges. Corazon n'exceptait pas à la règle et désespérait de voir autant d'hommes sous le charme de celle-ci. En voyant sa mine dépitée, Aokiji décida de l'aider.

\- Ça fonctionnera !, lui assurera-t-il.

Le blond s'approcha de Belmer, peu rassuré, et s'accouda sur le comptoir tout en relevant ses lunettes noires.

\- Hello, moi c'est Rocinante ! Retiens-le parce que tu seras bien contente de pouvoir le crier cette nuit.

La gifle partit toute seule.


	38. Quiproquo (Kyros, Rebecca & Cavendish)

**Bande de perverses ! x) ça vous a plu le dernier drabble !**

 **Je l'espère, parce que celui-ci est pire ! (Petit clin d'oeil à toi, Clem, si tu lis XP)**

* * *

 _Personnages : __[Cavendish ; Rebecca] & Kyros_

 _Genre : Humor_

 _Lieu : Dressrosa_

 _Moment : __Après l'arc Dressrosa_

 _S ource : Bah... moi ? x)_

* * *

 **Quiproquo**

Kyros venait de rentrer. Le sourire aux lèvres de revoir sa tendre et adorée petite fille, il poussa la porte et entendit des gémissements douteux venant de l'étage. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était quand même pas ce qu'il croyait ?!

\- Tu me fais mal !

Son visage devint rouge de colère. Il regarda son sabre et son fusil et… se décida à prendre les deux. Il dévala les escaliers, les poings serrés. Ce fils de chien allait _mourir_! Kyros défonça la porte de la chambre et vit Cavendish tresser les cheveux roses.

\- Sale brute ! Ne tire pas comme ça !, grogna Rebecca.


	39. What did you expect ? (Cavendish)

**Désolée pour le retard, j'étais un peu occupée...**

* * *

 _Personnages : __Cavendish_

 _Genre : Humor_

 _Lieu : Dressrosa_

 _Moment : __Après l'arc Dressrosa_

 _S ource : Moi_

* * *

 **What did you expect ?**

Cavendish se préparait pour son rendez-vous avec Rebecca. Il descendit de son bateau et se mit en route. Un sourire charmeur apparut sur son visage en imaginant la fin de la soirée.

\- Entre, ordonna une voix féminine.

Il s'exécuta et prit une rose de son bouquet qu'il plaça entre ses dents.

\- Où es-tu, Rebecca-chan ? ~

\- Dans ma chambre.

Le blond ouvrit la porte et esquissa un sourire en voyant les jolies formes sous la couverture.

\- Coquine !

En retirant la couverture, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Kyros qui avait son sabre prêt à découper son joli cou de bellâtre.


	40. Maquillage (Zoro & Pudding)

**Hey ! Bon courage à ceux qui passent leur Bac Blanc ;) Pour ma part, je poste ce chapitre puis je m'y mets T_T**

 **Je n'ai plus que deux drabbles d'avance (au lieu de quatorze auparavant T^T), je m'y remets fin mars normalement, et donc il y aura sûrement la suite de mes autres fictions !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/!\ SPOIL SCAN 850 /!\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Zoro n'était pas là… Mais j'ai toujours voulu savoir sa réaction à propos du mariage ! Donc voici ce qu'a imaginé mon petit cerveau !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Zoro  & Pudding_

 _Genre : Clash  & Friendship_

 _Lieu : Whole Cake_

 _Moment : L'arc Whole Cake, quelques jours avant de la mariage de Sanji (scan 850)_

 _S ource : Twitter_

* * *

 **Maquillage**

Jinbei enflamma le gigantesque livre de Mama ce qui permit aux trois Mugiwara d'en sortir. Le Capitaine, enragé comme jamais, décida de rechercher Sanji, tandis que son second, avec un sourire, le suivit pour protéger ses arrières.

… Mais il finit par se perdre comme d'habitude.

Alors qu'il parcourait seul les couloirs, Zoro tomba sur l'un des visages recherchés.

\- Un Mugiwara ?!, s'exclama la future fiancée.

Zoro fronça les sourcils en dégainant son sabre.

\- Même ce crétin de cuistot mérite mieux que toi…, souffla-t-il. Il est tombé amoureux de ton visage, mais tu devrais manger du maquillage pour être belle à l'intérieur.


	41. Two Steps From Hell (Law & Doflamingo)

**Miciiiii beaucouuuuuup pour vos gentilles reviews ! Bac blanc fini ! Je reprends les fanfics ! :p**

 **JeTapeL'incruste : Merci beaucoup ! \^o^/ Heureuse de voir une nouvelle tête !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me le dire si jamais j'oublie de répondre à une review ! x3**

 **BREF.**

 **Law et Doffy le retour ! Shikyo-chan, il est pour toi celui-ci ! ;) (Law reviendra la semaine prochaine aussi :p)**

* * *

 _Personnages : Doflamingo  & Law_

 _Genre : Punchline_

 _Lieu : Palais royal_

 _Moment : Dressrosa_

 _S ource : "Autopsie 5", de La Fouine & "Invincible", de Nakk Mendosa_

* * *

 **Two Steps From Hell**

\- Tu m'amuses avec tous tes tatouages, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont sensés représenter ? Ton amour pour Corazon ? Ta soif de vengeance ? Tu penses être capable de me tuer mais tu n'as jamais connu le véritable enfer !

\- J'étais à deux pas de l'enfer lorsque je t'ai rencontré, sale démon ! Mais Cora-san est parvenu à me sauver de toi !

Les lèvres du flamant rose s'étirèrent alors qu'il laissait échapper un rire des plus effrayants.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Law… Les tatouages sont le symbole de fausses blessures. Tu as des tatouages, moi, des cicatrices. Cette vie m'a trop marqué pour qu'un tatouage m'attire.


	42. Oursonne (Law & Bepo)

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! ^3^**

 **Emma : Salut ! Heureuse de voir une nouvelle tête ! Et merci beaucoup pour tes gentilles reviews ! ^^ J'espère que ce recueil te plaira toujours !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Law  & Bepo_

 _Genre : Humor_

 _Lieu : Le Sub Nautilus_

 _Moment : Pendant l'ellipse _

_S ource : Aucune_

* * *

 **Oursonne**

Depuis leur visite à Amazon Lily, Bepo avait une triste mine. Ses amis, Penguin et Shachi, parlaient et fantasmaient sans arrêt sur les belles amazones.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on ira sur une île remplie d'oursonnes ?, demanda timidement le Mink.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !, le contredit Shachi. Ça n'existe pas !

Alors que l'ours désespérait, une pensée pour le moins sournoise traversa le cerveau du chirurgien de la mort.

 _Ours + Oursonne = Pleiiiiiiiins de mini-ours = Pleiiiiiiiins de mini-coussins moelleux_

Et quelques mois plus tard, le Sub Nautilus fut envahi par des dizaines d'oursons blancs. Et ce n'était sûrement pas Law qui s'en plaindrait.


	43. Réflexion (Law & Corazon)

**Pleins de nouvelles têtes ! *^* Merci beaucoup !**

 **Guest** **: Ravie que ça te plaise ! Et encore plus de savoir que tu as réussi à les ressortir x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! En espérant que la suite te plaise toujours ! ^^**

* * *

 _Personnages : Law  & Corazon_

 _Genre : Humor_

 _Lieu : A North Blue_

 _Moment : Treize ans avant l'histoire originale_

 _S ource : ..._

* * *

 **Réflexion**

Corazon et Law étaient en train de discuter, camouflés par le pouvoir du Nagi Nagi no Mi. Le blond lui expliquait la situation et élaborait son futur plan de sauvetage. Au fil de ses paroles, les traits du garçon se firent plus sérieux. Il se tint le menton et fixa intensément le blond.

\- C'est fou quand même, murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

Corazon lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant mais maintenant...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui est fou ?

\- À quel point on peut se foutre de ce que quelqu'un nous raconte…

Et Law ne guérit jamais du Saturnisme.


	44. Conquête (Usopp & Cavendish)

**Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreux retours positifs ! Je dois vous avouer un truc : le dernier drabble n'était pas de moi mais de _Misterluna_ , qui m'avait demandée de ne rien dire ;)**

 **Guest : Merciiiiiiiii ! (bon normalement il y a un cœur mais il s'affiche pas... x3) Tu me fais trop plaisir ! :D C'est super gentil ! Voilà un nouveau ^^ J'espère que tu l'aimeras !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Usopp  & Cavendish_

 _Genre : Punchline_

 _Lieu : Dressrosa_

 _Moment : Quelques mois après l'arc Dressrosa_

 _S ource : Twitter_

* * *

 **Conquête**

Les Mugiwara avaient décidé de faire une escale à Dressrosa. Franky respectait sa promesse faite au Señor Pink tandis que Sanji venait voir celle qu'il aimait. Pendant ce temps, Luffy rendait visite à son amie aux cheveux roses et Robin admirait l'immense bibliothèque du Royaume en compagnie du Roi. Le tireur d'élite, quant à lui, se retrouva avec Cavendish qui se vantait de sa dernière conquête avec une certaine fierté.

\- J'attends seulement que son père s'éloigne pour enfin faire d'elle mienne.

\- … Quand tu as une fille bien entre les mains, ne lui demande pas son corps, commença-t-il. Mais sa main.

* * *

 **A méditer ;)**


	45. Sommeil (Law & Corazon)

**Yo ! Désolée pour le retard, j'avais complètement oublié hier et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ce matin ^-^"**

 **La Tarée : Original comme surnom X) Il te va aussi bien qu'à moi XP Ouaip, tu peux l'interpréter comme ça ^^ Merci beaucoup, c'est trop mignon ! :D Je mérite pas... T^T Je t'aime putain ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! \^o^/**

* * *

 _Personnages : Law  & Corazon_

 _Genre : Punchline  & Drama_

 _Lieu : A North Blue_

 _Moment : Treize ans avant l'histoire originale_

 _S ource : "_ _La vie est belle", de Youssoupha_

* * *

 **Sommeil**

La toux incessante du garçon tira Corazon de son sommeil. La fièvre de Law ne faisait qu'augmenter et aucun médecin digne de ce nom ne s'était présenté à eux. Avec panique, le blond se dépêcha d'aider l'enfant qui peinait à respirer.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, Cora-san… Je suis condamné à mourir. Aucun médecin ne parviendra à me soigner.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner alors que nous sommes si près du but !, s'exclama celui-ci. On trouvera une solution !

\- Cora… Si tu veux m'aider, tire une balle dans mon crâne pour que je puisse enfin avoir un sommeil de plomb.


	46. Sourire (Luffy & Sanji)

**MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! 300 Reviews ! Mais c'est juste magnifique ! T^T Je ne pense pas faire de chapitre spécial cette fois ci, désolée... (manque de temps) Je ferai juste un drabble spécial pour Shikyo-chan, qui a posté la 300ème ! Encore merci à toi ! :D**

 **JeTapeL'incruste : Héhé c'est bien ce que j'espérais ^^ Merci bcp pour ta review !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Luffy  & Sanji_

 _Genre : Punchline, Romance  & Friendship_

 _Lieu : Sur le Thousand Sunny_

 _Moment : Après __l'ellipse_

 _S ource : Twitter, always !_

* * *

 **Sourire**

Luffy entra discrètement dans la cuisine où Sanji préparait leur immense déjeuner.

\- Le repas n'est pas encore prêt, annonça ce dernier sans même se retourner.

\- Je ne venais pas pour ça.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, étonné de son sérieux déconcertant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- A chaque fois que je vois une _amie_ , je deviens tout bizarre et Franky me dit que je suis amoureux d'elle mais je voulais te demander : comment en être sûr ?

Malgré sa surprise non dissimulée, Sanji sourit et prit un ton rêveur.

\- Quand son seul sourire te rendra plus dingue que la nudité de certaines femmes.

* * *

 **A votre avis, qui est l'amie en question ? :p**


	47. Jamais ! (Luffy & Usopp)

**Yo ! Merci beaucoup pour chacune de vos reviews ! Il y a eu beaucoup de propositions mais je vous laisse découvrir de vous-même dans ce drabble :p**

 **Au passage, je n'ai plus qu'un drabble d'avance et mes oraux de bac approchent (dans deux semaines) et je les ai pas encore commencés ^^' (très douée T^T) donc il se peut qu'il n'ait pas de drabbles les prochaines semaines... Désolée... J'essaierai vraiment d'en écrire demain mais je vous promets rien :/**

* * *

 _Personnages : Luffy  & Usopp_

 _Genre : Humor, Romance  & Friendship_

 _Lieu : Sur le Thousand Sunny_

 _Moment : Après __l'ellipse_

 _S ource : Quand c'est pas Twitter, c'est Facebook xD_

* * *

 **Jamais !**

Ce fut avec son plus grand sourire intéressé, qu'il avait appris de Nami, que Luffy alla voir le tireur d'élite pour le questionner.

\- Dis Usopp, tu fais comment avec Mlle Kaya ?

Le dénommé faillit s'étouffer à l'entente de cette question. C'est qu'il avait changé le gamin aux allures beaucoup trop innocentes ! Le porteur du Chapeau de paille finit par lui avouer s'être épris de la belle archéologue, et, avec son air le plus sérieux, son ami lui prit les épaules.

\- Tout d'abord, tu ne dois JAMAIS la laisser seule ! Sinon elle se rendra compte que tu lui sers à rien.


	48. Le vert de trop (Zoro & Bonney)

**Hey ! ça fait plusieurs mois que j'essayais d'écrire ce drabble et j'ai enfin réussi il y a quelques semaines ! Alors le voilà :p**

 **Anomalie Strange : Merci beaucoup ! :D En espérant que ce nouveau drabble te fera rire/sourire aussi !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Zoro  & Bonney_

 _Genre : Humor_

 _Lieu : Dans un bar_

 _Moment : Un jour quelconque_

 _S ource : "Le vers de trop" de Davodka :p_

* * *

 **Le vert de trop**

Bonney entra dans un bar et commanda un verre d'alcool tout en ruminant sa haine envers son ex. Alors qu'elle allait se servir pour la énième fois, une main vint l'arrêter.

\- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant.

\- De quoi j'me mêle ?, grogna-t-elle, en empoignant la bouteille.

Zoro la subtilisa pour la boire cul sec.

\- Ça te rend toute rouge.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à rouspéter, le sabreur plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Ça aussi, murmura-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ça aussi !, répliqua-t-elle en lui assénant une gifle que le sabreur ne risquait pas d'oublier d'aussi tôt.


	49. Sentence (Ace)

**Yo ! Voici le drabble spécial 300 reviews pour Shikyo-chan :p ! En espérant que ça te plaira x3**

 **Anomalie Strange : Il y a de quoi ! Il est sûrement en PLS depuis :p Merci pour ta review !**

 **La Tare : Ne jamais me parler anglais après trois heures de SVT XD Je te jure que je pensais que c'était français sur le coup xD Et merci bcp pour ta review !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Ace_

 _Genre : Tragedy_

 _Lieu : Enies Lobby_

 _Moment : Après la défaite d'Ace contre Barbe Noire_

 _S ource : "Représailles", de Fababy_

* * *

 **Sentence**

\- Le crime de l'accusé : être né.

Sa voix résonnait dans l'immense salle vide du tribunal. Le juge d'Enies Lobby, Baskerville, s'égosillait à énoncer les crimes du pirate. Ce dernier était debout, les mains menottées derrière son dos. Malgré son visage de glace, la haine se ressentait dans ses yeux sombres. Scrutant les regards méprisants des soldats, il tentait coûte que coûte de chercher une échappatoire à cet enfer. Les flammes commençaient déjà à brûler sa peau.

Le juge frappa le bureau de son maillet. Il baissa la tête de résignation.

\- Le châtiment instauré : la mort.

La sentence venait de tomber.


	50. Demande (Kyros, Rebecca & Cavendish)

**Déjà le 50** **ème drabble !** **x')**

 **Nezoumi : Oui c'est tellement triste :'( Qui sait, s'ils l'avaient mieux considéré, il aurait choisi une meilleure voie... Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **La Tare : Tkt ça me fait déjà super plaisir ! Merci pour ta review :) Et désolée x( si ça peut te faire sourire, le prochain est aussi sur Ace :p**

* * *

 _Personnages : __[Cavendish ; Rebecca] & Kyros_

 _Genre : Humor/Clash_

 _Lieu : __Dressrosa_

 _Moment : __Après l'arc Dressrosa_

 _S ource : Il y en a deux, la première, ça doit être Facebook ou Twitter (m'en souviens plus) et pour la seconde vient d'une image._

* * *

 **Demande**

 _« Il y a trois milliards de femmes sur terre et c'est toi que je choisis ! »_

Elle sourit en se remémorant ce souvenir. Une demande assez spéciale, mais venant du blond, Rebecca n'en fut même pas surprise. La rose enfila sa plus belle robe, farda un peu son visage puis se dépêcha de descendre au salon lorsqu'elle entendit son amant toquer. L'ancien gladiateur unijambiste posa son journal puis alla ouvrir, l'air blasé. Cavendish lui offrit son plus beau sourire et s'inclina poliment.

\- Bonjour monsieur, je suis venu vous demander la main de votre fille.

\- … T'en as déjà marre d'utiliser la tienne ?


	51. Fumer tue (Luffy & Ace)

**Désolée du retard ! Ce drabble a des sous-entendus plus osés que d'habitude x) Vous êtes prévenus !**

 **La Tare : Oooooh, traumatiser Akainu ! J'y penserai ! :p Héhé ! Kyros n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ! Merci pour ta gentille review !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Luffy  & Ace_

 _Genre : Humor_

 _Lieu : Sur le Thousand Sunny_

 _Moment : Qui sait ?_

 _Source : Sur un site de blague de merde x)_

* * *

 **Fumer tue**

Ace était en train de dévorer un gigot. Il n'entendit même pas Luffy arriver à toute allure, lui volant une bouchée de viande au passage. Après une petite dispute fraternelle, Luffy prit un air pensif qui reflétait l'innocence même.

\- Je ne savais pas que Sabo fumait, murmura le garçon au chapeau de paille.

Ace leva un sourcil.

\- Il ne fume pas. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, demanda le jeune commandant, intrigué.

\- Il était en train de parler à Koala par escargophone tout à l'heure, et je l'ai entendu dire « Merci pour la pipe ».

Et Ace mourut, étouffé par son plat préféré.


	52. Larmes écarlates (Doflamingo & Viola)

**D'après un SBS, il se serait passé quelque chose entre Viola et Doffy... ^^**

 **La Tare : Je saiiiiiiiiis ! Je tue trop bien les gens ! 8D Ah mais quand tu veux pour les conseils ! Je cherche déjà pour Akainu ! Merci bcp pour ta review !**

* * *

 _Personnages : [Viola ; Doflamingo]_

 _Genre : Drama  & Angst_

 _Lieu : A Dressrosa_

 _Moment : Bien avant l'arrivée de Law et Luffy à Dressrosa_

 _Source : "_ _Macadam Philosophie", de Lino_

* * *

 **Larmes écarlates**

Viola ouvrit la porte avec appréhension. Elle surprit l'homme au long manteau de plumes, observant son peuple depuis son immense fenêtre.

\- Tu m'as fait demander, Doffy ?

\- Qui est l'homme avec qui tu étais ?

\- Seulement un ami, murmura la jeune femme en tentant de garder son calme.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle vit son visage irrité.

\- Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas te voir avec d'autres, Violette…

Un cri strident retentit dans le château lorsque ses premières larmes ensanglantées salirent sa peau.

\- Tu sais que l'amour rend aveugle ?, susurra-t-il. J'ai crevé tes yeux pour que tu aimes encore plus…


	53. Anesthésiant (Law & Shachi)

**Bonjour ! Quoi de neuf ? ;) Bon je pense que vous avez deviné que mon absence était due au bac hein x) au passage, courage à tous ceux qui ont eu le sujet "vous avez une dent de momie, pleuvait-il en Afrique il y a 5500 ans ?" (#tmtc) et qui ont confondu le réflexe myotatique... T-T**

 **Concernant le drabble, il se peut que quelques phrases soient bizarres mais j'étais malade ce jour là.**

 **Kuro Neko : Mais ravie que tu aimes ce recueil ! ^^ Meurs pas tout de suite, ce serait triste XP**

 **La Tare : Pourquoi pas x) je retiens tes propositions mais je te promets rien, j'ai un peu de mal à écrire sur commande. Et voilà la suite ! Par contre, désolée mais mes absences vont être de plus en plus nombreuses... Si tu veux connaître l'avancement du recueil, mon profil est là pour !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Law  & Shachi_

 _Genre : Black humor_

 _Lieu : Dans le Sub Nautilus_

 _Moment : Pendant l'ellipse_

 _Source : Une application d'humour noir_

* * *

 **Anesthésiant**

Après un terrible combat, plusieurs membres des Heart furent blessés. Le chirurgien se dépêcha de bander ses propres plaies pour ne pas être dérangé par celles-ci puis s'occupa de celles de ses camarades.

Alors que ce fut le tour de Shachi, ce dernier remarqua que le brun semblait préoccupé.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Capitaine ?

\- Je dois t'opérer.

\- Et quel est le problème ?

\- Il ne me reste pas d'anesthésiant.

\- Ah…, lâcha le pirate, peu rassuré.

Alors qu'il tentait de quitter la salle à reculons, Law le rappela avec un sourire.

\- Va te préparer pour l'opération, j'ai retrouvé mes bouchons d'oreilles.


	54. Infidélité (Bonney, Law, Nami & Kidd)

**Heyyy ! Comment ça va les gens ?! Perso ça va très bien ! J'ai eu l'honneur (?) d'avoir mon bac avec mention malgré un 6/20 en philo XD Conseil aux S qui passeront leur bac l'année prochaine, visez tout sur les maths ! :o (mention spéciale à une scientifique devenue littéraire :p courage à toi !)**

 **La Tare : T'as exactement la même réaction que moi XD J't'aime bien toi ! Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Law ; Nami ; Bonney  & Kidd_

 _Genre : Suspense_

 _Lieu : Dans un bar quelconque_

 _Moment : __Un jour quelconque_

 _Source : Aucune_

* * *

 **Infidélité**

Suite à la mauvaise blague, une violente dispute avait éclaté entre Law et Nami. Le brun avait donc décidé de sortir un peu pour décompresser. En entrant dans un bar, il reconnut une femme aux cheveux roses qui noyait sa tristesse dans l'alcool et décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Tu veux quoi Trafalgar ?!

\- C'est à cause de Eustass-ya que tu es dans cet état ?, sourit-il en pointant ce dernier qui le fusillait du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?!, cracha-t-elle, surprise.

Dans un accès de vengeance, elle empoigna le chirurgien pour l'embrasser fougueusement, sans remarquer sa belle non loin d'eux.

* * *

 **Le début d'une longue série de drabble sur ce couple (Law/Nami) qui va arriver prochainement... ;)**


	55. Le con qui dit non (Law & Luffy)

**Bonjour, mon PC est mort.**

 **Voilà c'est dit. Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, je poste ce chapitre. Heureusement j'avais enregistré certains chapitres de mes histoires (bien qu'ils ne soient pas tous complets T^T) Mais j'ai perdu toutes mes photos T_T (même si ça, vous vous en moquez... xD bien qu'il y avait aussi les sources de mes Punchlines dessus ToT). Plus sérieusement, j'ai qu'un drabble d'avance sauvegardé donc il n'y aura peut-être pas de drabbles les autres semaines, sorry... Je pense que vous comprendrez :/ et évidemment je ne peux pas écrire mes sources sur téléphone...**

 **Ah et on arrive bientôt aux 400 reviews ! Merci ! Je devais faire qqch pour l'occasion mais je sais pas si ça sera possible T_T j'essaie déjà de marchander un pc portable avec mon père mais c'est pas gagné...**

 **Guest : J'avoue qu'une baston entre les deux femmes serait génial x) Mais pour l'instant, c'est pas prévu, j'y réfléchirai ;) Mais si jamais elle se passe, partage les Pop corn !**

 **Emma Dela Luna : Merci ! J'en suis particulièrement fière XD plus sérieusement, bravo pour ta mention et ton 18 ! Perso j'ai eu 15 en révisant la veille ^^ (juste pour déculpabiliser du 6 qui m'avait pourtant coûté deux semaines de révision en plus de la galère le reste de l'année XD). Sinon pour en revenir au sujet, oui il va prendre cher x)**

 **MERCI pour vos reviews ! ❤❤**

* * *

 _Personnages : Law  & Luffy_

 _Genre : Humor_

 _Lieu : Thousand Sunny_

 _Moment : Après Dressrosa_

 _Source : Aucune_

* * *

 **Le con qui dit non**

Le chirurgien de la mort était en position fœtale au fond du Thousand Sunny. La raison ? Son coussin poilu vivant lui manquait. Et puis les nombreux torticolis qui avaient suivi n'avaient rien arrangé quant à son humeur.

\- Héééé ! Traffy !, s'exclama le plus jeune du trio des sales garnements, d'après une certaine rousse.

L'interpellé soupira à la vue de la pile électrique qui fonçait vers lui. Il croisa les bras, l'air exaspéré.

\- Que veux-tu Mugiwara-ya ?!, grogna l'homme aux tatouages tribaux.

\- Tu connais la blague du con qui dit non ?!

\- Oui…, soupira Law.

\- Alors raconte-la-moi ! Ace n'a jamais voulu me la raconter !


	56. Jalousie (Law & Nami)

**Hey ! Oui je suis officiellement de retour XP Grâce à mon papa (merci même si tu ne me lis pas) qui a accepté de m'offrir un pc portable :) (qui est sensé servir pour les cours mais on connait les bails hein ^^'). J'ai pas l'habitude des ordinateurs portables alors il y a des chances pour qu'il y ait plus de fautes que d'habitude mais j'essaierai de vite y remédier. De plus, je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mes sources mais j'essaierai si possible d'écrire le plus vite possible pour pouvoir vous proposer plus de contenu, histoire de me faire pardonner de mes absences à répétition :3**

 **Concernant le drabble, désolée pour ceux/celles qui n'apprécient pas Law ^^' j'avais pas fait attention au début mais c'est vrai qu'il est de plus en plus présent x3 j'essaierai quand même de faire apparaître plus de personnages !**

 **La tare :** **Ne t'inquiète pas, je me doutais que c'était toi :p Oh mais Luffy est trop cute ! Comment tu peux avoir envie de buter une bouille aussi mignonne ? XD Merci pour ta review au passage !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Law  & Nami_

 _Genre : Romance_

 _Lieu : Thousand Sunny_

 _Moment : Après le drabble 54_

 _Source : Un site de blagues pourries et Twitter_

* * *

 **Jalousie**

Une nouvelle dispute s'était déclenchée entre les deux amants. Les Mugiwara tentaient tant bien que mal de retenir les pulsions meurtrières de Sanji.

\- Comment la nature a pu te faire aussi belle et stupide à la fois ?!, s'exclama Law.

\- Facile ! Elle m'a faite belle pour te séduire et assez stupide pour rester avec toi ! Tu ne ressens donc pas une once de culpabilité ?!, répliqua Nami.

\- Ta jalousie est complètement idiote ! Ce n'était qu'un baiser ! Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'elle allait m'embrasser ?!

\- Tu appelles ça de la jalousie, j'appelle ça la peur de te perdre… Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance à nouveau ?


	57. La vie est belle ? (Ace & Luffy)

**Merci pour les 400 reviews ! *w* Vous êtes formidables ! :DD Un drabble devrait être posé pour l'occasion normalement, mais je sais pas quand ^^'**

 **D'ailleurs j'ai l'horreur de vous dire que je reprendrai les cours dans deux semaines T^T Traduction : pause dans toutes mes fictions pour une durée indéterminée... NON je n'arrête pas, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'essaierai d'écrire quelques drabbles en avance pour pouvoir en poster mais s'il n'y en a plus, c'est que j'en ai plus en stock :/ et malheureusement, en médecine, bah on peut pas bcp écrire... Donc désolée d'avance.**

 **Bien sûr j'essaierai d'être présente de temps en temps pour les PM si vous voulez parler :3**

 **Vraiment déprimée à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir écrire mais l'écriture est trop importante pour moi pour arrêter maintenant x3 Merci de votre compréhension**

* * *

 _Personnages : Luffy  & Ace_

 _Genre : Humor_

 _Lieu : Royaume de Goa_

 _Moment : Flashback de Luffy_

 _Source : Google images_

* * *

 **La vie est belle ?**

C'était une journée banale chez les bandits de la montagne. Les deux frères démoniaques, comme aimait le dire Dadan, venaient de rapporter leur diner et attendaient patiemment que leur mère adoptive s'en occupe.

Après avoir dévoré tout ce qui était comestible (et même ce qui ne l'était pas…), les deux garçons allèrent se coucher. Mais voyant son frère pensif, Ace demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Dis, tu crois que la vie est plus belle après la mort ?

Ce dernier fut surpris de sa question mais il s'accorda quand même quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Ça dépend. Après la mort de qui ?


	58. Histoires (Nami & Robin)

**Il y a des gens encore réveillé ici ? :D**

 **Link Sorrow : Oui complètement xD Mais c'était aussi une bonne occasion pour Ace de sortir une punchline ^^' Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Nami  & Robin_

 _Genre : Drama_

 _Lieu : Thousand Sunny_

 _Moment : Après le drabble 56_

 _Source : Combo twitter !_

* * *

 **Histoires**

Lorsque la tempête se calma entre les deux tourtereaux, Robin se dirigea vers la cabine réservée aux femmes où elle trouva son amie, pleurant à chaudes larmes, et la consola.

\- Je sais… C'est dur de refaire confiance quand on s'est fait tromper. La vie m'a appris que les sentiments, mieux vaut éviter de les montrer, murmura-t-elle, attristée.

Nami renifla dédaigneusement puis rit doucement, la voix brisée :

\- Tu sais ce qui est ironique dans tout ça ? Quand on est petites, on nous emmène au lit pour nous raconter des histoires. Maintenant on nous raconte des histoires pour nous emmener au lit…


	59. Mariage (Luffy & Chopper)

_Personnages : Luffy  & Chopper_

 _Genre : Humor_

 _Lieu : Dressrosa_

 _Moment : Après le drabble 50_

 _Source : Google images_

* * *

 **Mariage**

C'était le mariage de Cavendish et Rebecca. Les Mugiwara étaient présents pour l'occasion. Pendant la cérémonie, Usopp souriait, Viola et Franky étaient émus, Sanji rageait contre le marié et Kyros faisait la gueule.

Chopper, quant à lui, était perplexe. Il se tourna vers son capitaine qui ne tenait pas en place à cause du buffet, et tira sa manche pour l'appeler.

\- Dis Luffy, pourquoi la mariée est habillée en blanc ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis répondit :

\- Car le blanc symbolise la joie et c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie !

\- Ooooh… Mais alors pourquoi le marié est en noir ?


	60. Allumeuse (Law)

_Personnages : Law_

 _Genre : Punchline_

 _Lieu : Sur une île quelconque_

 _Moment : Après le drabble 56_

 _Source : "S_ _i tu veux de moi", Fababy_

* * *

 **Allumeuse**

Après Bonney, ce fut au tour de Law de noyer sa peine dans la boisson. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une femme aux formes plus qu'avantageuses et à la tenue légère vint l'accoster.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, mon joli… Tu as le visage de quelqu'un qui a fait une connerie. Besoin de réconfort ?, susurra-t-elle près de son oreille.

Law sortit une liasse de billets qu'il posa sur le comptoir.

\- Même si mon cœur est éteint, je ne veux pas d'une allumeuse. Prends cet argent et achète-toi une tenue décente.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant une jeune femme troublée derrière lui.


	61. Gigot de viande (Ace, Dogra & Dadan)

_Personnages : Ace, Dadan  & Dogra_

 _Genre : Humor_

 _Lieu : Sur le Mont Corvo_

 _Moment : Environ douze ans avant le départ de Luffy_

 _Source : Google image_

* * *

 **Gigot de viande**

Les bandits des montagnes essayaient désespéramment de faire cours au fils de Gol D. Roger. En effet, l'enfant avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer et à suivre les cours et sa mauvaise humeur quotidienne s'arrangeait rien.

\- Allons Ace, fais un effort, supplia Dogra. Tu sais que Garp va s'énerver si tu n'apprends pas correctement.

\- Tss… Sale gosse, grogna Dadan. J'en suis sûre qu'il le fait exprès pour nous attirer des emmerdes.

Dogra soupira mais réessaya encore une fois.

\- Imagine Ace, que tu as dix gigots de viande. Si j'en prends deux, combien t'en reste-t-il ?

\- Dix… et un homme mort.


	62. Les vraies femmes (Kidd)

**Fantoplasme : Grave XD Tout ça à cause de Garp x) **

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

 _Personnages : Kidd_

 _Genre : Clash_

 _Lieu : Sur une île quelconque_

 _Moment : Après le drabble 60_

 _Source : Twitter_

* * *

 **Les vraies femmes**

\- Eh toi !

La jeune femme rangea rapidement les billets dans son décolleté et se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux rouges feu qui l'appelait.

\- J'veux tes services, ordonna-t-il en lui balançant une nouvelle liasse de billets.

Malgré sa boule au ventre, la prostituée lui fit signe de le suivre. Après de torrides ébats, Kidd s'allongea sur le lit en poussant un soupir las.

\- Génération de merde où toutes les femmes ouvrent leurs cuisses pour un bout de papier… Mais où sont passées les vraies femmes ?

La brune se rhabilla, en regardant avec dégoût l'homme près d'elle.

\- Sûrement avec les vrais hommes.


	63. Imprimante (Coby & Alvida)

_Personnages : Coby  & Alvida_

 _Genre : Humor/Clash  
_

 _Lieu : Sur une île_

 _Moment : Dans le futur_

 _Source : Facebook (ou comment justifier la nullité d'une punchline xD)_

* * *

 **Impression**

Grâce à ses nombreux entrainements de Garp, Coby était fin prêt à réaliser son rêve : se venger de Lady Alvida. Cette femme l'avait complètement obsédé ces dernières années à tel point qu'il avait imaginé de nombreuses fois leurs retrouvailles.

Et aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Il fut surpris de l'évolution physique de son ancienne capitaine, mais ça ne changea rien à sa rancœur. Malheureusement, il fut le seul à penser de cette manière puisque tous ses soldats bavaient devant la brune.

\- Lady Alvida !, hurla-t-il. Tu te crois belle, mais t'es comme une imprimante…

\- …?

\- C'est qu'une impression, finit-il d'un ton solennel.


	64. Paranoïa (Rebecca & Cavendish)

**CH'UIS DANS MA PARANOIAAAAAA ! Pardon...**

 **Je pense que vous êtes tous au courant du pourquoi de ma disparition alors passons XD**

 **Un petit drabble spécial halloween rien que pour vous ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! (D'ailleurs, le prochain arrivera très probablement pendant les vacances de Noël)**

 **Un grand merci pour vos retours toujours très encourageants ! :)**

* * *

 _Personnages : __[Cavendish ; Rebecca]_

 _Genre : Humor  & Mystery_

 _Lieu : Dressrosa, dans une petite maison_

 _Moment : Après le drabble 59_

 _Source : Nothing..._

* * *

 **Paranoïa**

Le tonnerre retentit. Les deux époux n'y prêtèrent pas attention, trop occupés à se découvrir mutuellement.

\- Attends, petit impatient…, susurra Rebecca lascivement. Laisse-moi d'abord me préparer.

Avec un sourire, le pirate la regarda s'éclipser puis porta son regard sur la fenêtre.

 _ **\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!, s'exclama-t-elle, folle d'inquiétude.

\- T-Ton père !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il nous observe derrière la fenêtre !

\- Encore une remarque sur mon père et tu passes cette nuit de noces avec ta main !

\- Mais Rebecca-chan...!, couina Cavendish en essayant de la rattraper.

Au même moment, un homme trempé jusqu'aux os, rentrait tranquillement chez lui, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.


	65. Veste (Drake & Barrels)

_**Bonjour ! Merci de votre patience et de votre fidélité ! Je pensais pouvoir écrire les drabbles spécial 400 reviews, malheureusement ça n'a pas pu se faire tout de suite :/ J'espère vraiment pouvoir vous le dévoiler le plus vite possible, désolée de ce retard...**_

* * *

 _Personnages : X Drake  & X Barrels_

 _Genre : Punchline  
_

 _Lieu : Dans une maison, à North Blue_

 _Moment : 28 ans auparavant, quand Drake avait 5 ans_

 _Source : Twitter_

* * *

 **Veste**

\- Quand je serai plus grand, je deviendrai Marine comme toi Papa !, s'exclama l'enfant sur les genoux de son père.

\- C'est bien ça !, répondit ce dernier en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

L'homme aux cheveux roux reposa son fils pour se lever.

\- Tu pars déjà ?, murmura une jeune femme, l'air triste.

\- Oui chérie, le devoir n'attend pas !, s'exclama Barrels en prenant sa veste typique de la Marine.

\- Dis Papa, pourquoi tu portes toujours ta veste sur tes épaules ?, demanda Drake.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?, murmura-t-il en lui faisant signe de se rapprocher. C'est parce que c'est plus facile de la retourner.


	66. SPÉCIAL 400 REVIEWS !

**Bonjour ! ça fait un bail ! :D Pardonnez-moi de ce délai d'attente et merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me suivre ! Et merci pour vos petits mots, vos follows, et tout simplement votre présence !**

 **Je ne compte pas m'étendre sur le sujet mais juste dire quelques mots. Après avoir passé une dizaine de jours à chercher de bonnes "punchlines" en me faisant tous ses albums (ou presque), je suis tombée sur quelques unes qui m'ont semblé pas mal donc j'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! ça a été assez difficile d'écrire après autant de temps, je crois que j'ai un peu perdu la main et j'avais dû mal à m'y ré-habituer. J'avais les idées mais les mots ne sortaient pas.**

 **Mais bon, le bonus est ENFIN sorti ! Normalement (je dis bien normalement parce que j'avais pour projet de commencer (enfin) GoT x')) les prochains sortiront plus rapidement !**

 **A part ça, il est 9h du matin, j'ai toujours pas dormi donc je vais aller faire un gros dodo : bonne nuit !**

xXx

 _ **~o~ BONUS SPÉCIAL 400 REVIEWS ! ~o~**_

* * *

 _Je vous énonce les "règles" du jeu :_

 _Les quatre drabbles qui suivent sous-entendent **UN SEUL** rappeur ! (pour garder l'esprit du recueil). Il peut très bien y avoir une parole d'une de ses musiques, ou juste un sous-entendu concernant son album !_

 _Devinez lequel c'est !_

 _Son nom sera révélé au prochain drabble !_

* * *

 _Personnages : Law  & Doflamingo_

 _Genre : Drama_

 _Lieu : Au château, Dressrosa_

 _Moment : Pendant le combat final entre Doffy et Law, après l'ellipse_

* * *

 **Vieillesse**

Le chirurgien respirait difficilement. Sa vision était troublée par le sang écarlate qui s'écoulait lentement sur son visage. Le déclic du pistolet retentit. Il resta calme lorsqu'il sentit le canon de l'arme à feu se coller à son torse tatoué.

\- Utilise ta technique de l'immortalité sur moi, ordonna le dernier Donquixote avec un immense sourire à en faire frémir plus d'un.

Malgré la satisfaction d'avoir l'objet de ses convoitises, le flamant n'avait qu'un seul regret, outre la trahison de celui qu'il espérait voir devenir son bras droit.

« Hanté par le passé, j'aurais voulu vieillir pour avoir la chance d'avoir Alzheimer… »

* * *

 _Personnages : Hiluluk  & Kuhera_

 _Genre : Drama_

 _Lieu : Château, île de Drum_

 _Moment : Plusieurs années avant le départ de Luffy, pendant le flashback de Chopper_

* * *

 **Temps**

\- Je vais mourir, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, aucun doute, répondit la Doctoresse, en avalant une gorgée d'alcool.

\- Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je ne m'imaginais pas clamser…, murmura Hiluluk.

\- Si tu tiens tant à vivre, pourquoi tu ne retournes pas auprès de ces cerisiers qui ont permis ta guérison ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, pensif. Le sablier du temps s'écoulait à une vitesse folle. La réalité reprenait le dessus de sa vie. Il avait juste besoin de temps pour combler le vide qu'il laisserait derrière lui.

\- Pas la peine… Je vais faire fleurir les cerisiers de ce pays !

* * *

 _Personnage : Jinbei_

 _Genre : Hurt/Comfort_

 _Lieu : Château du Royaume de Ryugu, l'île des Hommes-Poissons_

 _Moment : Après l'ellipse, après le combat contre Hody Jones_

* * *

 **Soleil**

La fête battait son plein dans le château du Royaume de Ryugu. Humains, hommes-poissons, sirènes, pirates, roi, princes et princesse, tous s'étaient joints à cette fête endiablée. L'alcool coulait à flots. La nourriture était en surabondance. Les gens dansaient, riaient, se saoulaient, s'amusaient.

Jinbei était ensorcelé par la beauté du chant des sirènes. L'amitié naissante ambiançait la salle. Le sang des uns coulait dans les veines des autres. L'ancien Capitaine Corsaire admirait les rayons du Soleil qui traversaient la mer bleue. Il tendit la main et sourit.

Ils s'en rapprochaient. Ils étaient si proches.

Bientôt ils pourraient toucher le Soleil.

* * *

 _Personnages : Hancock  & Law_

 _Genre : Drama_

 _Lieu : Sur le Sub Nautilus_

 _Moment : Avant l'ellipse, juste après la mort d'Ace_

* * *

 **Remède**

\- Que puis-je faire pour que Luffy se sente mieux ?, s'exclama l'Impératrice Pirate, morte d'inquiétude de l'état de l'amour de sa vie.

Les alliés de Luffy, qui l'avaient aidé à Impel Down, venaient de partir en direction de l'île tant redoutée par le cuisinier de l'équipage, Kedétrav.

Sur le Sub Nautilus, il ne restait que les Heart Pirates, Jinbei et Hancock qui attendait, en ce qui concernait cette dernière, l'arrivée de son navire.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, commença Law avec un air détaché. A part être présent, panser les plaies, changer les pansements. Le seul remède, c'est le temps.


	67. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir (Hearts)

**Liz :** Alors franchement... BRAVO ! Je ne pensais pas que qqn allait réussir à deviner les musiques de façon aussi détaillée ! x) Juste une précision, pour le 2ème texte, tu as oublié une partie de la phrase "Y a pas longtemps j'imaginais même pas vraiment clamser. _Mais plus le sablier s'écoule et moins ça m'semble abstrait"._ Sinon, pour le reste, c'est parfait ! :D

Donc pour la réponse, et bien c'était **Orelsan** ! :D J'avoue que je m'attendais à ce que plus de personnes devinent le chanteur x)

 ** _Réponses et sources des drabbles :_**

1) Vieillesse : "Zone" (feat. Nekfeu & Dizzee Rascal)

2) Temps : "Elle viendra quand même"

3) Soleil : "Le Chant des Sirènes"

4) Remède : "Notes pour trop tard"

On m'avait demandé la suite du drabble 42, la voilà ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

* * *

 _Personnages : Heart pirates_

 _Genre : Humor_

 _Lieu : Sub Nautilus_

 _Moment : Après le drabble 42_

 _S ource : Aucune_

* * *

 **Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**

Un cri strident retentit dans les couloirs du sous marin. Les pirates consolaient tant bien que mal le jeune mâle désespéré.

\- Et comment je ferai sans vous ?! Tu ne peux pas me séparer des enfants !

\- Je t'en prie, il faut que tu sois raisonnable…, répondit l'oursette. C'est dur pour nous tous mais un enfant n'est pas fait pour être pirate… C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

\- Mais…, sanglota-t-il, les yeux brillants. Comment survivrai-je sans eux ?

\- Tu pourras passer quand tu veux à Zou !, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Cap'taine ! Tu m'as toujours !, s'exclama Bepo en prenant un Law abattu, dans ses bras poilus.


End file.
